


double the trouble

by squishychan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, but blink and you'll miss it, but it's wanted nonetheless, everyone is happy and there is no suffering, hao is that bitch, jihoon is a secret softie, never thought i'd use that tag, references to vague shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishychan/pseuds/squishychan
Summary: minghao openly gapes at the ultrasound photos, looking from mingyu's belly to his face, then back again."you're gonna be fucking huge!"mingyu promptly throws a pillow at him.





	double the trouble

**Author's Note:**

> took a break from writing smut to make something fluffy
> 
> the title is cheesy as hell pls don't kick me  
> also i rly love matchy twin names but im dumb so i left the kids nameless rip

If he's being honest here, Mingyu _really_ fucking envies the couples that plan on getting pregnant on purpose. It's dumb to think like that, he's well aware, but as he sits here in some greasy fast food restaurant's shitty toilet, a positive piss stick clutched in his hand, he can't help but think like that. But hey, at least he just enjoyed a pretty great burger.

 

```

 

Naturally Mingyu tells Minghao before he even tells the father of the little sea monkey, ringing him up after he steps outside, tossing the test into the grimy trashcan, washing his hands thoroughly as he walks out.

 

Getting strange  _Juno_ vibes for what's about to go down, practically already knowing Minghao's response.

 

"What's up slut," Minghao's accented voice drawls, the muffled sounds of Jun and Soonyoung screaming in the background being heard, Mingyu proudly able to pick up on some Mandarin curse words being thrown here and there.

 

"I'm pregnant," He responds, figuring it was best to just rip it off like a bandaid, to just say it. Feeling strangely disconnected from it all, tentatively placing a hand on his flat stomach, testing the waters so to say.

 

"Cool." Is the reply he gets, "Can I tell Junnie and Soonie?"

 

"Sure."

 

```

 

The next time Mingyu's repeats the phrase, it's with his boyfriend, the two of them sweaty and gross after yet another round of sex. Jihoon brushing his damp bangs out of his eyes, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Mingyu trying his best to ignore the sticky feeling in between his thighs, leaning into Jihoon's touch with a pleased sigh, deciding it was probably best to ease the older into the idea of parenthood before just blurting out that he's pregnant. Or at least he hopes so.

 

"You ever thought of having kids?" He asks, tracing patterns onto Jihoon's pale skin, fingers extra caring when they run over the raised scars scattered about his upper arms.

 

Jihoon snorts (Mingyu can't tell if that's a bad or good reaction), "I mean I guess, they'd be little shits though."

 

Mingyu humming in agreement, because yeah, he gets where Jihoon is coming from. And while he completely adored his niece, she was quite the handful, giving his poor sister a run for her money.

 

"Why?" Rolling over to face him, propped on his elbows, sharp eyes holding an inkling as to what Mingyu was hinting at. He doesn't seem pissed however, so that's good.

 

"I'm pregnant,"

 

"Ah," Is all Jihoon says, and it's a tad bit unnerving.

 

"Is that all you're gonna say?"

 

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

 

Mingyu shrugs, because, well, shit. What reaction did he want? 

 

"I actually dunno."

 

Jihoon studies him closely, cupping his cheek gently. "Do you want our baby demon? Because if you do, then I'm down for it."

 

"Yeah," He pauses, nodding his head slowly, "I think I do."

 

```

 

"No, you can't eat that Gyu," Wonwoo scolds, swiping the sandwich stuffed with turkey meat away (Mingyu wanting to scream that it's literally the _only_ thing that will stay down because morning sickness is a total bitch), Mingyu whining at the loss of his precious food. Glaring at Wonwoo, and then at the small swell of his belly.

 

"This is your fault!" He pouts, "I can't eat my favorite foods because of you! Just wait until you come you little brat!"

 

Wonwoo snorting, leaning over the kitchen counter to check on his own dreaming child, little Chaewon sound asleep in her bassinet, sucking on her thumb. Thinking back to when Chan would cry over not being able to have sushi while carrying their daughter, the memory making him smile fondly.

 

"You look constipated hyung," Mingyu foolishly remarks, Wonwoo turning to him with a glare.

 

"Shut up you fucking tree."

 

```

 

Mingyu would like to say that his first ultrasound went without so much as a hitch, but that'd be a huge ass lie. It went fucking awful. In a short, condensed summary (SparkNotes worthy in his personal opinion), he cried and Jihoon passed out.

 

That's it—that's all you need to know.

 

The expecting parents jaws dropping in shock as the obstetrician pointed out their blobby spawn, or should Mingyu say  _spawns._

 

Yep, you heard right, two, there were _two_ little babies inside him. A brief wave of dizziness overtaking him as he let the news sink in, eyes glued to the screen, the thumping of their heartbeats echoing around the room. Not at all ashamed when he begins to sob loudly, the kind doctor handing him a box of tissues sitting near the computer, probably having seen this sight before.

 

A dull thud snapping him out of his tears, leaning over the side of the inspection table, vision slightly blurry. But still able to see his boyfriend's slumped form laying there on the ground.

 

"Oh shit," Is all he utters, going back to bawling like one of the babies currently growing within him, vaguely hearing the doctor's laughter.

 

_This is going to be a long nine months..._

 

```

 

The next day dragging his pukey self over to Minghao's apartment, pulling the younger boy over to the couch, wanting him to be sitting down when he told him the news, not sure how he would react, seeing as how Jihoon fucking fainted. (To this day Mingyu still hasn't let him live it down, the twins even teasing their papa too.)

 

Not missing the slightly worried frown that Minghao wears, a look of pure concern that Mingyu rarely gets to see. Feeling the picture crinkle in his pocket as they shift into the plushness of the cushions, hand instinctively drawn to his bump.

 

"Is everything okay?" Minghao asks when Mingyu does so, possibly afraid something was wrong with Mingyu's pregnancy.

 

Mingyu doesn't reply, wriggling the photo out of its restraints, handing it to Minghao with a nervous smile.

 

Minghao openly gapes at the ultrasound photos, looking from Mingyu's belly to his face, then back again.

 

"You're gonna be fucking huge!"

 

Mingyu promptly throws a pillow at him.

 

"How the fuck do Jun and Soonyoung put up with you?!"

 

(Somewhere, in a nearby grocery store, said males sneeze loudly.)

 

```

 

"Hoonie wake up!" Mingyu hisses, shaking Jihoon's shoulder, the older swatting his hand away with a groan, pushing himself into a sitting position. Finding Mingyu wide awake beside him, their digital clock reading 3:05 AM.

 

"What is it?" He sleepily asks, rubbing his eyes, bringing a hand to his mouth as he yawns.

 

"I'm hungry." Mingyu softly says, eyes downcast, Jihoon knowing that red would be coloring his cheeks if the lights were on.

 

"M'kay, for what?" Hopping out of the bed, tugging a sweatshirt on, clad in his slippers.

 

"A strawberry milkshake."

 

Jihoon laughs, happy that it was relatively easy to satisfy, and the fact that it was Mingyu's first pregnancy craving. "Okay, I'll be back in ten." Heading for the door when Mingyu squeaks.

 

"W-Wait! That's not all...I-I also want a couple hashbrowns too,"

 

"Okay-"

 

"Mashed up in my milkshake, drizzled with cucumber ranch and corn relish." Mingyu finishes, hiding his face behind a pillow.

 

Jihoon arches an eyebrow, because, well, that was new. (And pretty nasty might he add, but then again, Cheol ate actual fucking dirt while pregnant.)

 

"Sure thing honeybun."

 

```

 

At five months Mingyu _is_ huge (fuck you Hao), looking to be about seven months instead. He hates it because he knows he'll only get bigger, skin stretching more, angry red stretch marks coating his belly like ivy vines. He feels like a fucking water balloon, afraid he'll pop when one of the babies press their foot against one of his various organs a little too forcefully. Refusing to let anyone (besides Jihoon of course) touch his stomach, almost losing his shit when a middle-aged, snobby woman comes up and puts her hands all over him at the zoo.

 

Seungcheol being quick to interfere, even as he toted his toddler son Jongsu on his hip, Jisoo giving the lady a nasty glare as he eats cotton candy, Jeonghan lazily fanning himself with a tacky mini fan he won at some booth, flipping the woman off when she turns her back.

 

Coming home to a furious Jihoon, all bitchy and shit, fuming that someone had the audacity to do such a thing. Bristling even as Mingyu pecks his cheek, telling him that is was alright, that next time he could kick her ass.

 

Seemingly satisfying Jihoon enough, as he leads him to bed, the two spending the rest of the night cuddling. His nimble hands massaging Mingyu's aching back, unable to hold back his moans when Jihoon squeezes his ass teasingly.

 

Mingyu learns two very important things that day.

 

1\. A pissy Jihoonie is an adorable Jihoonie.

 

And 2. Pregnant sex is really fucking difficult.

 

```

 

"Surprise!" Seungkwan and Seokmin shout excitedly, streamers popping when Jihoon and Mingyu walk (well Mingyu actually waddled, but you get the point) into the decorated room. All their friends gathered, a cutesy vanilla cake sat on the food table, tons of presents under it.

 

Little Haseon running over and clinging onto Mingyu's leg, Hansol quick to pry her off, a blushing mess. Glaring at Seokmin and Seungkwan when they start to laugh, not finding anything of what just happened funny in the slightest. Shutting up when Hansol threatens that they'll be sleeping on the couch if they don't stop.

 

Chan starting the cheesy party games, everyone placing bets on how big Mingyu's belly was, Mingyu beet red as he stands there with his shirt hitched up, Wonwoo taking his time in measuring the swell, reading the number on the tape measurer slowly. Jisoo coming the closest to guessing, (for poor Mingyu's sake, it won't be disclosed of just how big he was) winning the prize of a potted plant, smiling widely. Jeonghan sniggering at just how fake it was, the plant ugly as hell.

 

Mingyu, as all pregnant people can relate to, tires easily. So after the fifth game is over, he falls asleep leaning on Jihoon's shoulder, only staying out for half an hour because the little demons rolling around inside him decide that it'd be fun to use his bladder as a soccer ball. Cursing as Minghao helps him up, wobbling over to the restroom, a hand supporting his tummy.

 

God he can't wait for these brats to get the fuck out.

 

```

 

"Don't laugh at me you fucker!" Mingyu snaps as Jihoon doubles over in laughter upon seeing him in the cat pose, having turned to fucking yoga in an attempt to get the babies out of him. Which seemed to be failing miserably, as it feels like they're doing cartwheels and somersaults in there, such movements making his stomach churn.

 

"I'm not sweetheart, I'm laughing _with_ you." Jihoon grins, pulling out his phone and recording the moment, Mingyu screaming at him to stop.

 

"Do I look like I'm laughing bitch?!" Slumping into a seated side bend, fingers drumming over his round tummy, the material of his shirt stretched tightly over it. Flipping Jihoon off as he slinks away, yelping when a limb kicks his spleen rather harshly.

 

"Please calm the fuck down," He says to his belly, "It'd also be pretty fucking nice if you two were to get out while you're at it. Like please."

 

```

 

Well his prayers are answered just two weeks later, going into labour a week earlier than expected. Jihoon rushing around and packing the hospital bag (having procrastinated until the very birth), while Mingyu calmly sits on the bed, rubbing soothing circles into the taut skin of his belly. He's honestly surprised he hasn't freaked out, the whole birthing a human life form into the world pretty fucking terrifying. Being sure to time his contractions, phone in hand, wincing when his muscles tense and then release.

 

The ride to the hospital consisting of deep breathing and soft groans, Jihoon's focus split between the road and his boyfriend. Mingyu muttering to keep his eyes straight ahead, the last thing they want is to have the babies in the middle of an accident.

 

Helping Mingyu into a wheelchair just as his waters break, the taller male flushed pink with embarrassment, Jihoon assuring him that it was nothing the nurses hadn't seen before. Everything ready and prepped for delivery, Jihoon filling out some last minute documents before joining his boyfriend, who was fussing about having to wear a shitty hospital gown.

 

Mingyu choosing to sit on an exercise ball, rocking his hips in hopes to relieve the pressure placed upon his back, grunting when he feels one of the babies dropping downward ever so slightly, one hand cupping the swell of his belly. Beckoning Jihoon over with a 'come here' gesture, the older looking up from texting their friends, Minghao blowing up his phone like crazy, asking if his godchildren were here and such.

 

"You okay Gyu? Do you need more ice chips?" He asks, squatting down, one hand patting Mingyu's thigh comfortingly when he whimpers.

 

Mingyu shakes his head, nibbling on his lower lip. "No, b-but could you go fetch the nurse-" A choked noise tearing from his throat, eyes watery. Jihoon up in an instant, concern written all over his features.

 

"Is it...?" Trailing off, perhaps the reality that he was going to be a dad sinking in finally.

 

"Y-Yes. It's go time."

 

```

 

"One more push and the head will be out!" The midwife cheers encouragingly from between Mingyu's legs, Jihoon holding his hand at his side, Mingyu suddenly very thankful he'd chosen to have an epidural a few hours back. The pain feeling as if he were being ripped in two, a horrible burning sensation as he heard the midwife say the head was out.  _Fucking finally!_

 

"That's a shit ton of hair," Jihoon dumbly remarks in a hushed whisper, Mingyu shooting his boyfriend a glare, about to chew him out when the midwife annoyingly says to push again.

 

Mingyu bearing down with all his might, his baby's shoulders slipping free in a gush of fluids, barely registering much of anything when wails began to fill the room. A screaming, wet, pink newborn being placed on his chest, the midwife scrubbing the infant down too harshly for his liking. Jihoon having done the honors of cutting the cord, (it was anti-climatic) noticing then that they had a baby girl.

 

Time slowing down for Mingyu as he looks at the child he and Jihoon made some nine months ago, the regretful image of him being fucked in a car flashing in his mind. Stroking a finger over his daughter's chubby cheek when another contraction hits him. _Fuck, time for round two_ —he thinks, Jihoon scooping their squirmy little one into his arms, cradling her against his chest.

 

The cries of their second child soon joining their sibling, coming into the world louder than their older sister, the midwife happily announcing that it was a baby boy, laying the screaming infant on Mingyu's chest yet again, the kid falling eerily silent as she does so. Mingyu so in awe by his son that he doesn't even feel the afterbirth slip out, smoothing down the little boy's damp curls with a teary-eyed smile.

 

Jihoon wiping away a few tears from his own face, feeding the baby girl a bottle of formula while Mingyu nurses their baby boy, her almond eyes watching him, and Jihoon thinks he sees traces of Mingyu in them. Tiny fist curling around his finger, holding tight, just as she's done to his heart.

 

"Well, we got one of both Gyu. What a fucking deal," Jihoon murmurs once he's sure she's asleep, placing her gently into the hospital provided cot. Her younger brother in the one next to her, little hands wearing the mittens Mingyu's mother gifted them.

 

Mingyu laughs, "Man, two for the price of one? We really snatched it," Yawning as exhaustion creeps up on him, sixteen hours of labour definitely taking a toll on his body.

 

"Rest, I'll take care of them." Mingyu nodding as he settles back into the bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin, almost missing Jihoon's next words as dreamland reels him in.

 

"Hey Gyu,"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I really do think the condom breaking was the best fucking thing that has ever happened to us."

**Author's Note:**

> man i love svt being supportive of one another sm  
> makes my heart fukin uwu


End file.
